


you're my sweetheart

by MissSugarPlum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (not that that's anything new), Just a silly little thing, M/M, Not actually crack, Not beta-read, Valentine's Day Fluff, and lisa is kind of a little shit, the rogues are v v sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those stupid little conversation hearts, Len realizes, and he leans closer for a better look—the heart candy is a garish orange, with bright red lettering, and it takes several long moments for his eyes to adjust enough to make out what it says.</p><p> <br/><i>CHILL OUT</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/gifts).



> So my darling [Scarlet](http://youreturningscarletscarlet.tumblr.com) requested some fluffy nonsense after writing lots of super sad nonsense, and well, I was only too happy to oblige. :D
> 
> And seeing that Valentine's Day is right around the corner... I really couldn't help myself with this one, hahaha.
> 
> I love you dearly, my darling, and I'm glad this lifted your spirits! <33
> 
> (Title from The Lumineers' Ho Hey)

Len wakes up the morning of February 14th to a cold, empty bed.

 

Not that he had been expecting anything else—the safe house he and Lisa had been sprucing up as their Rogues HQ is large, with nothing but the best of furnishings and more comfort than any of them could ask for, but.

 

Captain Cold is the leader of the Rogues, and therefore largely inaccessible to them on a personal level. He understands the need for the separation, mostly even prefers it that way, but sometimes...

 

He sees the way Mark and Shawna laugh together over a beer after a long day, sees the fond looks Lisa throws toward Hartley underneath all of her eye-rolling, and he _yearns_.

 

(He has Mick, true—Mick, quite possibly the closest friend he’s ever had, has ever allowed himself, but he and Mick are like two similar ends of a magnet, entirely too similar to want to stay in each others’ hemispheres for long.)

 

He rolls out of the bed with a low grumble to himself, shivering at the slight chill of the hardwood floor on his bare feet, reaching automatically for his phone on the bedside table—

 

Which is not there.

 

In its place, sitting innocently, is a... heart-shaped candy?

 

One of those stupid little conversation hearts, Len realizes, and he leans closer for a better look—the heart candy is a garish orange, with bright red lettering, and it takes several long moments for his eyes to adjust enough to make out what it says.

 

_CHILL OUT_

 

Len snorts softly to himself; he never could resist a good cold pun. He leaves the candy there for the moment as he turns to pull the day’s outfit from his wardrobe, but he can’t resist pocketing the stupid little thing, smirking all the while.

 

(No way in hell he’s actually eating it, though—those things are _disgusting_.)

 

-x-

 

The day gets stranger from there.

 

No matter where he’s at, what he’s doing, or who he’s even talking to—from one second to the next, between breaths, blink-and-you’ll-miss-it—he’ll turn, and there’s another candy heart, and another, and another. There’s one next to his coffee mug in the kitchen, by the notepad he keeps on the table in front of the couch—even in the bathroom, he notices, sitting delicately on the counter next to the pile of towels. They’re all ridiculously colored, and they all have ridiculous sayings that make Len’s lips twitch upward involuntarily whenever he reads them.

 

_SUNSHINE_

 

_YOU ROCK_

 

_HUGS & KISSES _

 

_YOU’RE SWEET_

 

He has no idea who keeps leaving them for him, not to mention no idea how—though, judging by the smirking looks his Rogues send his way when they think he can’t see them (especially Lisa, that little minx of a baby sister), they most assuredly do, and that information is enough to make Len’s teeth gnash in frustration.

 

He excuses himself from their shared dinner (Mick’s idea, a way for everyone to get together, at least once a day, and build a rapport, a sense of camaraderie with each other, because _damnit, we’re a team now, Snart_ ) early, willing his face to remain neutral as he stands and his eye catches on a bright yellow heart placed strategically near the corner of his napkin.

 

_SMILE_

 

“Mardon,” he barks, and he sees the man flinch in surprise, leaning swiftly away from his close conversation with Hartley. The Pied Piper only smirks, brushing his hand across Mardon’s softly, almost too quick for Len to notice, before tucking the appendage back into his lap.

 

“Yeah, boss?”

 

Len pauses briefly, eyes roving over the gathered Rogues, all smirking or smiling (or even outright grinning, like Lisa) like they know something he doesn’t, and he changes his mind. “Nice job with the intel for the Cunningham job,” he finally says, and Mardon grins at him.

 

“’Course, boss.”

 

Len nods, satisfied, and walks briskly to the room that’s come to be known as his study, ignoring Lisa’s knowing eyes on him all the while.

 

He makes sure to lock the door, and the sight that greets him as he makes his way to his desk is one he’s rather come to expect.

 

Three candy hearts, lined up neatly in a row, just waiting for him.

 

_BE MINE_

 

_KISS ME_

 

_I ♥ YOU_

 

Len smirks, and he’s not even surprised when he hears the telltale whoosh of a speedster appearing.

 

Really, he should have known.

 

“Did you have to recruit my entire team to help in this little crusade of yours?” he drawls out amusedly. He leans a casual hip against the desk and turns, smirking into Barry Allen’s smiling face.

 

“I knew you’d be busy all day,” Barry explains, shifting the tiniest amount closer. “But I wanted to do something... _sweet_.”

 

Len snorts like he did when he saw the first candy heart, and he fingers his pocket carefully, feeling the lump of candy hearts kept there. “You sure are somethin’ else, kid.”

 

“I know.” Barry moves impossibly closer, and Len can see the individual flecks of green, brown and blue in his beautifully expressive opalescent eyes. “But you love me anyway.”

 

“That I do.” Len closes the microscopic distance between them finally, winding an arm around Barry’s waist and pulling him flush against Len’s own body, and muffles the soft sound of Barry’s musical laughter with a firm kiss. He relishes the contact between them, the way Barry melts into him, how Barry’s arms have already tangled around Len’s neck and shoulders, the soft little sigh he makes as he relaxes fully into Len’s embrace.

 

Barry sounds and smells and looks and _feels_ like home, and Len has never been more happy to find a place that’s all _his_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com/post/138964724583/youre-my-sweetheart).


End file.
